


The Sharpest Edge of a Star

by Author_Of_Sin



Series: Skeleton House Series [3]
Category: Underfell - Undertale AU, Undertale (Video Game), Voidshatter - Undertale AU
Genre: Edge and I are both tsundere shits, F/M, Self-Insert, Tsunderes, but that's not all we are, but with squishy squishy centers, ship fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Of_Sin/pseuds/Author_Of_Sin
Summary: Self-indulgent self-insert Edge/me ship fic. I blame this on@knight-shysand@nihilismpastryfrom good ol' tumblr.Shy's awesome and totally ships StarEdge (Edge/me) to her dying breath, so I figured I'd hop aboard, too. Pastry low-key ships us too and is also the pantry resident of the house. :PThis is quite literally from my perspective of if I were really living as I do on theblog, in a house full of skeletons and occasional other monsters, constantly dealing with their shenanigans. If y'all like this and want me to continue, I just might, at some point. It'd be an at-will thing though. My other fics take precedence.This will likely always be an unedited, posted whenever I finish it kind of thing.Enjoy, or don't. Hope it's entertaining, at least.Love all y'all. ♥





	The Sharpest Edge of a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Disturbed's [You're Mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vka6wPrB4E0). <\-- _Highly recommended listening for this chapter._  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: this is set way before [Shy's fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11703687), timeline-wise. This is meant to be the origin of where Edge heard the song.

It's the time I spend in my room that I cherish the most these days.

Living with so, _so_ many skeletons has taught me the value of having a private space, where _none_ of them are ever allowed. Several of them are complete pervs, though even the ones that aren't are prone to breaking doors in with their enthusiasm to share things with the original human housemate.

There's been two more humans that randomly moved in recently, but one lives... in the _pantry,_ for some reason, and the other usually hides away in the garden, or Blueberry's room.

I don't blame her, really. With him being the kinky little shit he is, and the utterly obvious way they've been chasing after each other, it's no wonder she takes shelter in his space.

But, back to _my_ private space.

My room is simple, but homey; comfortable, but fairly sparse; containing my xbox and movie center, a dresser, my bed, and the grand centerpiece of the whole room, my computer station. It's here that I'm currently lounging, in my darkened room, the speakers blasting music into my thoroughly sound—and magic—proofed room. Thanks, Gaster! He's really such an accommodating skeleton, so kind, so charming, so tall, so, _so_...

_Ahem, anyway..._

Let's not go there.

I've been listening to the same song on repeat for close to an hour now, because damn it, it's a _good_ one, and it inspired me to write... something. What, I haven't figured out yet. Mostly, I've just been sitting here, jamming out and feeling inspired, watching the blinker pulse to the beat of the song. It's a fucking fantastic song and the lyrics make me want to write something about monsters.

 _I never thought I would ever escape_  
_At times, I wanted to die_  
_Feared that it all was just a little too late_  
_Thought that I wouldn't survive_  
_I let you in and let go of the hate_  
_My heart recovered now, I_  
_Owe you a debt that I can never repay_  
_I still believe_  
_'Cause you're mine_  
_I'm burning inside_  
_And we both know why_

 _'Cause you're_  
_Mine_  
_I knew I could be whole if you were_  
_Mine_  
_I'll vanquish any foe because you're_  
_Mine!_

It reminds me so strongly of the tales Red and Blackberry sometimes tell me of what their worlds were like, underground. It's also great to imagine some of them finding their soulmates and finally feeling whole again.

 _I've begun to realize_  
_That I'm better when I am with you_  
_You delivered me from the pain_  
_In my life_  
_Easy now to recognize_  
_All the misery I have been through_  
_It was beating me to submission_  
_Till the day you arrived_  
_Suddenly, I felt alive_  
_Strength I had lost was revived_  
_and building inside_  
_And we both know why_

It's a romantic notion, to be sure. The fact that it's a song by Disturbed and has a totally heavy, wonderfully full sound is just the cherry atop the milkshake. Man, would I love to have a cherry stem right now to practice tying with my tongue! Wow, random thoughts are random. Back to this whole writing thing! ...which I am getting nowhere with.

I sigh, bobbing my head to the beat as the song restarts. Slowly, the music starts to sink into me as I concentrate on it, my body starting to move to the sound and the beat, letting it control every muscle. Before I know it, I've pushed my computer chair under the desk and I'm dancing in the middle of my room with utter abandon, gyrating and headbanging and utterly rocking out, singing right along.

Now, I'm fairly secure in really letting loose in here—after all, the door's locked from the inside and has been reinforced so that even the strongest skeleton in the house—Crooks—could not bust it in. There are glyphs etched in the walls and behind the floorboards that prevent the use of magic, so blasting down the door with magic, or teleporting in are both out. Even burning the door down is futile, unless you heat it up enough to melt metal... which, I suppose, one of the Grillbies could do, but they have no interest in such things. I'm their host here, after all, even though they don't live in the house, technically. I'm their host in this universe? Yeah, that works. Whatever. Point is, nobody's getting in without the key, which I have right around my...

_Shit._

Frantically, I scrabble to find the chain around my neck with the key on it, in vain. I check my desk, my bed, my floor—maybe it fell off while I was flailing about to the song?—nada, nothing, zilch, zero, zip, fucking _nil._

Just as I'm _really_ starting to panic, I finally look up, fighting the tunnel vision my fear is beginning to induce to stare in alarm at the door... which is now _open._

If I weren't clinging to the very solid surface of my desk, my knees would've given out in this very moment.

Standing in the doorway, skull tilted, browbone lifted in what is either disturbed disgust or confused intrigue—it's always hard to tell, with him—is the third tallest Papyrus in the house, only trailing behind Papster by two inches and Crooks by nearly a foot and a half: Edge.  
As I gape at him, my tunnel vision slowly clears until I'm able to take note of the chained key, dangling from the fine bones of his fingers.

Oh. Huh.  
How'd that get there?  
It looks pretty good there, actua—

NO. _STOP._

Holy fucking Christ on a _cracker,_ _stop that thought right this instant!_

I swallow, blinking a few times and taking a deep, steadying breath that doesn't steady me at all, and reach out, snatching the chain from his phalanges as quickly as I can without causing him injury or insult. The music is blaring far too loudly to talk over it, and I'm of no mind to alter that fact, so I merely indicate the chain and sign a simple _'thank you'_ with the same hand—thank _you_ , Gaster, for the lessons!—then shoo him from my doorway.

He looks quite affronted, folding his arms menacingly across his chest and refusing to budge. After a while of this endless stand-off between us, the song restarts, so he simply talks over the quiet, before the music starts to get loud again. "YOU SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL WITH YOUR PRECIOUS FUCKING KEY, HUMAN. UNLESS YOU MEANT ME TO FIND IT? WAS THAT WHAT YOUR UNGAINLY FLAILING WAS ABOUT—AN ATTEMPT TO SEDUCE THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS? I WOULD NOT FAULT YOUR EXCEPTIONAL TASTE IF THAT WERE THE CASE. IT IS STILL A PITIFUL ATTEMPT AT SEDUCTION, HOWEVER, IF SO."

And now I'm back to gaping at him, but only for a few seconds, before I feel a deep, roiling fount of wrath bubbling up from the deepest, inkiest depths of my soul. I take a deep, deep breath and I outright _scream_ at him in incensed embarrassment. "EDGE—PAP—WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU'RE CALLED THIS WEEK, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM! YOU KNOW THE RULES OF THIS HOUSE. YOU KNOW BETTER." I'm practically roaring at this point, my throat close to raw. "GET. OUT. _NOW!"_

I know, dear readers, that it doesn't seem like such a chastisement, coming from a human that's at best seven inches shorter than that particular skeleton, on a good day.

However, also take into account that this is quite literally the first time any of them have ever heard me at my full volume, while also stuffed to overflowing with pith and utter fury.

For your _further_ consideration, have the knowledge that I was—strange, I know—trained as an opera singer, from a young age. Even before that training, I was always able to project my voice incredibly well. Me, at full volume, that close, _hurts._

He takes a step back, surprise flashing across his features, along with a tightly contained wince of pain. His sockets are wide, brows both lifted as he backs away, eyelights flicking over my now trembling form as I stand there, aggressively braced on and leaning over my desk toward him, face twisted in a snarl, teeth bared, eyes glaring. Once he's stepped out of the doorway and back into the hall, he opens his mouth to say something, but the music has once again become too loud to do so comfortably, so he signs his words, instead.

_'I am sorry, human.'_

He lets his hands drop, his expression now appraising as he looks me over once more, then turns, departing entirely.

I stare at the wall behind where he'd been for some time.

He'd... I'd _never_ seen or heard him apologize for _anything._ Not even Red gets apologies for all the shit Edge puts him through, despite the fact that those two obviously care as deeply about each other as the other skelebros do for their respective brothers.

It's as I'm mulling this over that I realize exactly how aggressive my stance had been, the soreness in my throat, my tone, the... oh _gods, what had I done?_

What the hell got into me? Am I insane? Why did I think that was a good idea? What the fuck have I just gotten myself into?

I've yelled at the edgiest skeleton in the house. And he _apologized._

Fantastic.

I'm fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the by, if any of you are interested, here's my info:  
>  ❤️--[My Book](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00QZ5AI1K)\--❤️--[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/SableWolfe)\--❤️--[Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/A2832IP7)\--❤️--[Talks-To-Skeletons (Undertale Ask Blog)](https://talks-to-skeletons.tumblr.com/)\--❤️  
> 
> 
> ❤️--Skype: shannaleia--❤️
> 
> I'm on Skype 24/7, unless I'm asleep, or not at home.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you enjoy the story or this chapter in particular, please feel free to leave a review with your thoughts! I love reading comments and reply to all of them. ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Patreon/Ko-fi Info:
> 
>  **Patreon Patron Wall of Fame:**  
>  ❤️ Darla, $20/month ❤️
> 
> ❤️ Thank you so much! ❤️  
> [❤Buy Me a Coffee❤](https://ko-fi.com/A2832IP7)


End file.
